Bulgarian Holiday
by Joyeaux5-10
Summary: The "A different Hermione" stories I'm writing are of a sexually maturing young woman and my take on how she is a strong and isn't a push over. Who is so much more than just the brightest Witch of her age! I also Loved Victor! and though Ron's great I'd rather have seen them both grow and explore themselves as a singular person not just the golden trio
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Hermione _

_I cannot be thanking you enough for your kindness these last year, your letters have brought me much happiness. I would request another boon of you. It would be to my greatest joy if you and your family could come and visit me in Bulgaria…_

Victor thought back to the first time he had really noticed the enchanting witch named Hermione Granger as he wrote. It had been while he was trying to study in the library at Hogwarts. Karkarov had instructed him to learn as much as he could about the castle and grounds; the Hogwarts champion would have the home field advantage. Everywhere he went he had been followed by foolish young girls or fans, he was use to the attention at games and sometime when he was in public but the conduct of these English students was shameful! No honor or respect, he doubted they were all smart enough that they could waste their time staring and whispering.

His searches were not fruitful, though he spoke passable English had could read very little. He carried the few books he could read to a table he thought had been unoccupied, but as he sat down he saw a small hand add another book to one of the tall stacks that covered most of the table and must have been hiding a student at the opposite end of the table. He was distracted by the sound of a quill scratching parchment and did his best to block it and the whispers of the girls who were pretending to look for books in the rows near his or rather "their" table. He looked up when he heard a sigh to see arms stretching, a young girl with wild hair stood; she cracked her neck as she sent the books back to their respective places on the shelves with a flick of her wand. Many of them flew past the gawking girls heads close enough to dishevel their hair and robes and make them cry out and jump away with fright. _'Hermione!'_ one girl hissed, she answered her classmate with a withering glare. '_Let's go, Granger puts the __**bitch**__ in witch!'_ Another grumbled. The satisfied look on this girl Hermione's face was sinful, as she sat back down her eyes smoldered and her plump lower lip curved into a slight smile. He wasn't sure why but it made his blood quicken. She returned to her work without ever looking at him. He would have thought he had gone unnoticed if he wasn't sure she caused other on lookers to leave; books suddenly fell off; or carts got in the way causing the student to yelp and stumble; which brought them to the attention of the librarian. She would question them why they were making noise, knocking over or dropping things and what they were looking for. The end result was being sent to their dormitories, or elsewhere to 'waste time'. No one spoke up to blame her; she was so discrete and appeared to be completely absorbed in her work, though a few stared daggers into the back of her skull. But every time another student was sent away or gave up because of something she had done that smile would return, a smile that utterly captivated him.

He returned the next day; he wasn't sure why he was so happy to see the same girl sitting at the table they had shared yesterday. The most likely reason was the peace and quiet he could enjoy now that her classmates had given up spying on him when he was sitting with her. He did not wish to anger her by sitting and staring, he hoped she would not cause him to be sent away.

"May I study here vit you?" She glanced up then smiled politely.

"Yes of course, and welcome to Hogwarts." She bowed her head slightly as he thanked her '_blagodaria'_ and then went back to work. She caught him staring at her three times in the next twenty minutes, she looked puzzled even a little suspicious. It didn't help that he hadn't even turned a page, not wanting to make her upset he did his best to explain why he was there.

"Day leave you lone."

"What?" She asked blinking as she was pulled from her train of thought.

"Day no bother you, leav-ink you lone. I no vant to be bothered, so-kay I vatch you read?"

"Oh!" This time her smile was bright and genuine. "I suppose there isn't much here for you to read…" Her eyes twinkled. "Then again there might be…" In a few minutes with the help of the librarian and a note from Karkarov they returned to their table with a nice sized stack of books Victor would be able to read, some of them were in the restricted section. Still Victor did not study much, most of the books were copies of what he had studied already, he found watching the emotions play across Hermione's face as she read much more interesting. Hermione was growing restless under his gaze, though he tried harder to mask his obvious staring. "Is something wrong?" She asked nervously

"I've read dees all-ved-ee." She blushed slightly

"Sorry…" He quickly shook his head.

"Nin, nin, you hel-lup var-ee mooch." He shook his head again blushing with a self-conscious smile. "Mine words are not so good all-vays." She smiled back at him reassuringly. "Iss vhy I no say your name yit, I do not know I can."

"O, Hermione? Or Miss Granger?"

"Granger good name, strong ven you say it…" He put heavy emphasis on the word strong. "… but Harm-o-nin-nie…" He shook his head frowning at how he had stumbled over such a beautiful name. She tried not to laugh; her smile soothed the frown from his face. "Iss very utiful name, not so easy wit dee say-ink."

"I suppose not. You have a very strong name too." She repeated the emphasis on the word strong, as she made a muscle with her arm. Once they were done laughing at that she asked if he had any relation to Khan Krum "The Fearsome". He was shocked, he didn't think she was a fan; she certainly hadn't acted like it.

"How are you knowing dis, you fan of mine?" She laughed shaking her head no.

"No, I'm not a fan of any Quidditch player or team, other than the Gryffindor team." She added quickly. "I read about him, I read a lot. A sharp mind needs books to stay sharp the way a sharp sword needs a wet stone." She repeated one of her favorite quotes with a smile.

"Dee house ov Granger must be very… vhat is word…a, po-werful vitchz and vizardz in your fam-ily, I can tell!" All the lines that crinkled her face from smiling smoothed into a blank emotionless mask, her nose up turned ever so slightly.

"I am the first witch I know of in my family." His eyes widened slightly as his lips made an O. He was quite for a few heart beats, with each passing one Hermione felt her face flush more.

"I no have all dee vight vords… Har-moan-a-mee, no matter vhat your family iss, you are your own person. Day say he iss too big, slow, not good wit da feet, he no make a good seeker. Day say I only play because of mine fam-ily. Now, every game I show dem day are rong. I make me a good seeker, no von else. I do cause I haff be-leef in mine-self. It no matter who fam-ily iss, who you are born only small part ov whole be-ink. Any fam-ily vould be proud to be yours." Mrs. Pince coughed as she began putting books away nearby, halting their conversation. Hermione had looked down so he would not see the tears swimming in her eyes as he finished his kind; but more importantly honest words. She didn't even trust her voice to thank him. So they continued in silence. As short of a verbal interaction as it was, it would be the longest they would have until the night of the Yule Ball.

"Krasiva stye!" Victor whispered as he saw Hermione walking down the steps to the great hall. He was nudged by a classmate 'Oospyekh Krum!' who gave him a nod of approval. Victor asked him… "How do you say angel on staircase?"

"Vyesyela Kolyeda Victor!" His eyebrows rose at her holiday greeting in his native tongue. "Triabva poveche da si uprajniavam balgaskiiat." She laughed blushing. "That's all I know, so far…" She laughed nervously again. Such a beautiful smile on such a beautiful girl…

_…In Bulgaria we do not have many reports such as that awful Rita Skeeter woman; however since her writing reached the presses here; has been more interest in my personal life and the life of other athletes. Certain persons who wish to slander my reputation have used this to their advantage. They are coming up with wild stories about me because I no go out with many women the way my teammates do. Even though I simply wish for privacy it would appear that I hiding something to the rest of the world. You handled such matters with grace and understanding, I would no wish to drag you back into this mess, but please know I would not ask if I could not protect your own reputation. I have been able to share much with you, there are few people who I can truly count as friends and you are perhaps the most selfless among them. I am only little sorry for taking advantage of your kindness because I have missed you very much, you do not need to answer immediately just think about my invitation._

_Vinaghee si fmislite mee,_ _Forever your servant and friend,_

_~ Victor ~_

_ Dear Victor, __Lipsvash mi!_

_Kak si? __My parents and I are very flattered to receive your invitation. I have tried to learn more Bulgarian; unfortunately there is no one to help me. Are you free sometime later this month or in July, my parents would not be able to join me, but they have given me permission to visit. However I would prefer to have my summer home work done first, so the best time for me would be mid July… _

A few more owls were exchanged, two calls on a Muggle telephone and a 10 day visit was planned. The Grangers were very open minded people, and understood that in cretin parts of the world the accusation of being gay could destroy someone's career; which was what the press had been hitting about Victor. Hermione discussed that fact that many Muggle celebrities who did not like shagging their groupies dated people from or in other countries, where they were not so famous, giving them a chance to be seen as a person first not their image. The plan was simple; they were to be seen together at some Muggle events or places to holiday were it would be difficult to use magic to spy on the couple. But not enough to think Hermione (who planned on disguising her appearance somewhat to keep her identity a secret) was a Muggle. They would let her identity become known to a few, those who were uninterested in Victors' love life so long as he was with a _Witch!_ Like the head of the gaming commission and certain Political party members. They might look down at her because she was "low bred" or muggle born but that would also give an explanation as to why he had kept her from the spot light. Hermione knew that was not in Victor's nature, he was unashamed of anything he did, other than the time he had been under the imperious cruse. Something he had only ever shared with her.

She arrived July 15th by way of a privet muggle jet Victor had paid for; even after her avid protests. An older Witch from the small circle of persons trusted by his family was there waiting for her on the plane. They went over different disguises, different charms that would change her appearance would be cast on a ring she would wear at all times when in public. She felt like she was in a spy film as they chose a smartly bobbed hair cut like many models wore. Her hair was now straight and darkened to a beep brown, and a slightly darker skin tone; more olive than a deep tan made her look mediterranean. She insisted that the heavy eye makeup made her look like twiggy when paired with her short hair. She knew no one would recognize her, she could hardly believe what was staring back at her in the mirror. **_"… Hey! Hermione, you're a girl!…"_** She rolled her eyes at the memory, giving herself an evil look in the mirror. She looked rather fetching whilst angry as her new self. She laughed as she gave herself smoldering looks, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips, until her fits of giggles left her breathless. And was warned she could spoil her makeup causing her to become very self-conscious once more.

"Do not vorry dar-link, iss goot. You must learn to be comfortable and know how mooch you can do vith out ruining eet. Vee make it stay vith magic if you like, no?" She smiled shyly and admitted she didn't think she would remember not to rub her eyes. "Sokay, vee just do it all vit da magic." She said reassuringly. "If you wear the ring on you left hand you will look normal to yourself and Victor, if keep it on your right hand you will appear as you do now to everyone, yourself included."

She was also given a Rosetta-Stone necklace so she could speak perfect Bulgarian if she wished and be able to understand everyone around her, no matter what langue they spoke. She didn't even want to think of the price of such powerful magical artifacts. But this really wasn't for her, she told herself; this is for Victor. She would do the same for Harry, wouldn't she? But she couldn't quite make herself believe that was true. On the other hand she had once almost turned herself into a cat when paying spy their second year, but this was… more… personal? She would still be herself, right? Hermione had no desire to be anyone other than herself, "…to thy own self be true…" and she was doing just that! Opposed to popular belief was no swot, but Roland had already proven to her just how ridged her male friends image of her was. She had used a time turner for almost a year; it had taken its toll on her as well as causing her body matured doubly that year. Of course Ron and Harry hadn't noticed or cared, not that she wanted them to. What had hurt was their shock; and in the case of Ronald horror struck expression. She was a little worried, would Victor continue to see past the outer appearance of things, perhaps this was a bad idea, a very bad idea! Dear Gods what had she been thinking? Oh, yes, she was a Bond girl remember? She suddenly felt a little sick. Her clothing and over all appearance was what some called the bridge and tunnel look… Very reminiscent to the moments before the Yule Ball; she had under gone a transformation then. Though she had truly felt beautiful for the first time when Victor had done a horrible job of telling her she was pretty. _He had been openly staring at her, so she asked if something was on her face. "Yiss, pretty." She blinked not fully understanding what he meant. "Yer face iss pretty, or…a…a, vhat iss vord, han-some? Nin, vord iss Utiful! Da, Utiful!" She couldn't stop smiling as she thanked him. "And you are handsome as well Victor." He smiled but shook his head no._ _"Nin, but I am vorlds best seeker, no need be han-some." _It was the first joke he'd ever made about being famous, and the only other time they talked about his career face to face. No he was still the same Victor she had grown so very fond of, and she was the witch with the wild hair that cared nothing for the sport of Quidditch. She trusted him, believed in him the same why he believed in her. Their bond was not like the ones she shared with Ron and Harry, and she was glad of it. She already had them, what she wanted, maybe even craved was someone like Victor…


	2. Chapter 2

**So parts of the set up are really weak, I know; I just tend to get bored and wonder a bit, and if you are reading any of my other stories, this takes place before "A perfect time to be vengeful". I also do not hope any Bulgarians are offended by my writing, suggesting that they or their government have issues with gays, or by my horrid dabbling in their native language. So, on we go…**

Victor had filled the rest of the way out, now he looked even more of a beater than a seeker, and a rather dishy thirty instead of nineteen; with his half grown bread, standing, waiting at the gates of the Muggle airport. He knew at once it was Hermione, her smile was unmistakable. He had spent so much time watching her eyes, the muscles of her face that caused the gentle lines of her expressions to change, and her lips. Dear Gods and Goddesses' of his forefathers her lips! He had learned the night of the Yule ball they were even more soft and inviting than they looked. They didn't taste of chalky lipstick or of the fruity gloss most females coated their mouths in, just a hint of peppermint and maybe cinnamon from the spiced punch. His lips tingled from the moment they met hers, they radiated to the rest of his face then body. He felt like he had come in from the cold, slightly feverish and giddy; like after a long game they had won, or a very good practice. He wasn't sure; having never felt this way before when he had been kissed. He knew he wanted to kiss her as often as he could if this was the way if felt.

Hermione had a harder time spotting Victor; she was getting a lot of attention from a few of the male attendances. Who kept insisting on carrying her bags, she had almost forgotten she was playing an alter ego and smiled sweetly at them as she told them she couldn't care less who carried her luggage so long as they didn't mind meeting her friend who was waiting for her.

"**_He_** is rather large, dark hair, intense eyes. Most find him unapproachable or a bit intimidating. But he's such a darling; protective to a fault; **_possessive_** even. Not in a bad way; he**_ always_** treats me like a **queen**…"

That thinned the herd down to two; they were fit, handsome, one much taller than the other had his captains' hat tucked under his arm; though she could tell by their uniforms they worked for the same airline. And they were both most defiantly Irish. She knew Victor was a gentleman but couldn't help worrying about his reaction to her being escorted by to countrymen of his teams arch enemy. She scanned the crowd with what she hoped looked like a bored smirk, though she had the feeling it was the same girlish half smile her lips formed of their own accord when remembering the stolen moments they shared the last school year. He had always looked at her the way these young men were as they did their best to chat her up. He liked her without being tarted like a bond girl, bookish, wild hair, how could she not smile with those thoughts in mind? She sighed at those memories, or would have if the skin tight that felt like it pushed her chest to her neck kept her from taking too deep of breathes. It wasn't horrible just uncomfortable, like the trousers that look like they had been painted on. Thankfully they were cut to match her body without riding up or down, or bunching embarrassingly. She might even have been able to run in them if she wasn't wearing heels she was unaccustomed to. So she did her best to walk at a normal pace and give the two unrelenting men the cold shoulder (not wanting to appear she wish to linger in the company).

There he was; _her Victor_, or rather her _friend_ Victor. He too looked very different; having let his stubble fill in and the Muggle clothes he wore were cut perfectly. Displaying his considerable bulk… 'Yummy! Where in hell did that come from?' Hermione wondered as she continued to look him over; his button down black dress shirt was embroidered with a dragon over his left shoulder and bicep. His sleeves were rolled back up his forearm and the first two buttons were undone giving him a more casual appearance. But he still looked like the "Prince of Durmstrang"… She noticed that his hands were now in proportion to his forearms that seemed to have grown more muscular. She had always liked his hands, even when they had seemed to big, like a puppies growing paws. They were callused and almost always wind chapped, but very warm. When he slid his hand around her back even though his gloves and her dress it was like a warming charm had been cast on her. The first time he had touched her she had thought it was embarrassment that had caused her to flush with heat when he caught her from tripping down the staircase when it began to move. She was giving him a tour of the castle quoting Hogwarts a history to him from memory. He had insisted on carrying the heavy book yet still managed to catch her, he was behind her one moment; at the next she hadn't fallen half way landed in his arms as he stood in front of her. It must have been his reflexes as a seeker; his left hand cupped the back of her neck having managed to spin her so he would not come in contact with her chest. She thought Harry was fast… But she didn't think Harry's arms were as strong, or his hands so warm. And amazingly he still had the book open to the same page as if it was a platter that weighed nothing. She told herself she wasn't taken with him, he'd just displayed the reason so many people from Quidditch to be a worthwhile sport, maybe even why Ron was so obsessed with him. He was after all a professional… Yes it was just him reacting in a "professional" manner reflex…

It took a great deal of restraint to not run and catch her up into his arms when she gave him a little wave. At least he thought he had restrained himself until he noticed he was closing the gap between them. He was completely oblivious of the presence of the two competitors...


End file.
